


Anything for Her

by Cinder



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:04:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3211889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinder/pseuds/Cinder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to the lack of Annalise/Bonnie fanfic out there, I decided to write some a few AUs. Because if there's one thing I'm a sucker for it's femslash and fun AUs.</p><p>First up: zombie apocalypse. </p><p>*</p><p>The night Sam Keating dies is the night that the dead start to rise. But there’s no correlation between Sam’s death and zombies walking. It’s certainly coincidence. </p><p>Probably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Zombie AU: Part 1

The night Sam Keating dies is the night that the dead start to rise. But there’s no correlation between Sam’s death and zombies walking. It’s certainly coincidence. 

Probably.

Maybe.

Hopefully.

Of course, try explaining to Michaela, who is huddled in the corner, muttering about how they’re being “punished”. Laurel goes over to her every few hours, tries to talk her around with gentle words and soft touches, but nothing works. At this point, Bonnie’s just about given up on Prom Queen. She’s got much more serious things to worry about, like barricading the door and figuring out how to aim that handgun she bought ages ago but never thought she’d need. 

“I never really bought into the whole ‘higher power’ thing,” Frank says, handing hammers to Wes and Rebecca, “but I might be with Prom Queen on this one. I mean, the minute before you start to chop up the body, he suddenly starts moving again?” 

“I still can’t believe you guys murdered someone,” Asher says, his jaw open and a dumb ass look on his face.” Mr. Keating. I mean, we knew him.” He shakes his head. “I’m just glad I wasn’t there.”

Bonnie really hopes he doesn’t mention where he was when the murder was happening. She’s not sure what’s more horrific - that Wes bashed Sam’s brains in or that she and Asher were having sex. 

“Can we just stop talking about this?” Rebecca mutters, grabbing a hammer and joining Bonnie in hammering planks of wood into the door. They don’t get very far before the door bursts open, Conner standing on the other side of it, hand in hand with a tall, dark haired man with blood all over his glasses. 

Great. That’s two hours of work and ten splinters just down the drain.

“Everybody, Oliver. Oliver, here is everybody who helped me raise the dead.” Conner says, a manic note in his voice. They walk into the house, where Conner promptly goes to try and get Michaela out of her stupor, and Oliver plops into a chair with a dazed look on his face. 

“For the last time, we did not raise the dead,” Wes says firmly.

Everyone, even this Oliver guy, gives him a skeptical look. Because really, who are they kidding? Either this is a plan by some demonic karmic power to punish them, or they have the worst case of bad timing ever. 

“Worry about whether it was a coincidence or on purpose later,” Annalise says, coming down the stairs, carrying two rifles, three huge knives, and a handgun. Off of everyone’s look, she says, “I’m a defense lawyer. I’ve pissed off a great deal of people. It’d be more foolish not to have weapons in the house.” 

Everyone stares at her, debates mentioning that she really doesn’t need THAT many weapons, decides against it, and just goes back to their work. 

*

It’s twenty four hours after the dead have risen, and Bonnie is crouched in a corner of the house, with Frank and Annalise, trying to learn how to shoot a gun. She’s a little distracted by the fact that she hasn’t had time to bathe or change her clothes, so she smells, her hair is stuck together in greasy clumps, and she’s wearing the black dress that Annalise fired her in, which means it’s covered in snot and alcohol. 

They’ve all been trying to bar up the house, gather all their supplies, find any possible weapon that they could (Sam, not surprisingly, actually kept a few hidden guns in the basement), and just deal with the general shock that the dead are actually rising. 

“Shouldn’t we do this in better light?” Bonnie asks, shifting her hands. The handgun is small, but it’s still too heavy for her to comfortably hold. Frank says that she’ll get used to it after a while, but she doesn't want to think about being barricading in the house for that long. 

“We’ll practice more tomorrow, but you need to learn how to properly aim and shoot as soon as possible,” Frank says. “We don’t know how long the doors and windows will hold.” He gives them instructions, then wanders off to - he says - get more bullets but Bonnie knows he’s really going to have end-of-the-world sex with Laurel.

The zombies shuffle around in the weak light emanating from other houses and abandoned cars. Occasionally they’ll stumble past with something hanging from their mouth - a part of some poor person who didn’t have guns or a house to hide out in - and Bonnie will shoot at them.

She misses every time.

Annalise fires off a few rounds. By the end of night, she has good aim. Bonnie watches her put a bullet through the head of a zombie, which slouches to the ground. Another zombie walking behind it trips over it, falling into the ground. It lies there, moaning.

Bonnie turns to look at Annalise, who shrugs. 

“I’ve taken a few classes at the range.”

The zombie apocalypse is a really inconvenient time to be reminded that she still is in love with Annalise.

*

It’s seventy two hours after the dead have risen, and the water finally dies. They all wander around the house anyway, turning sink knobs and staring longly at the faucet, hoping that water will magically appear anyway.

Bonnie tries to keep from being skeptical, but she doesn’t think the water’s coming back for a long, long time. 

For the past three days, they’ve been preparing for this by filling up every possible container in the house with water, but she still doesn’t think it’s going to last them very long. She says as much to Annalise when they inspect her master bathroom, trying to see if the water is possibly still flowing up there. 

“We’ll have to start scavenging soon,” Annalise says, as though she’s thought about it for days. Knowing Annalise, she probably has. “There’s some shops not too far from here.”

“They’ll be mostly empty. People probably rushed them for supplies when the initial outbreak happened.” Bonnie sits on the edge of the tub, not really wanting to think about this anymore. There is a goddamn zombie apocalypse happening, and she might have to soon go outside to bash some zombies heads in with a bat just so they don’t all dehydrate themselves to death.

“It’s the only shot we have,” Annalise says, sitting down next to her. She looks weary, and Bonnie suddenly feels guilty for being angry at this scenario. Annalise was the leader of the office, and now she’s the leader of this horrible situation. Everyone already has been looking to her to figure out what to do. When things get bad (okay fine, even worse) it’ll be Annalise that everyone will go to, hoping that she’ll make things right. 

The problem with being a leader is that everyone automatically assumes you’ve got an answer. If you don’t, then you’re a failure. It doesn’t matter that no one else knows how to handle the situation, that they couldn’t step up in a thousand years. You’re the leader, you’re the one who is supposed to have that shit figured out. 

Bonnie knows it’s not that simple, even if everyone else thinks it is.

She puts a hand on Annalise’s shoulder, wanting to comfort her like before. She wants Annalise to know that it’s okay to fall apart in her presence, that she won’t judge. 

But then Annalise looks at her, and Bonnie remembers that this isn’t like before. This is the aftermath of everything: not only the apocalypse but Bonnie confessing that she lied, that Sam kissed her, before she crawled to Annalise with snot on her face and tears running down her cheeks. Before Annalise rightfully threw her ass out. Sure, she was called back in by Annalise to help her secure the house once the zombie shit started happening, but it doesn’t mean anything. Annalise simply needed help, and maybe (Bonnie hopes) she didn’t want to see Bonnie get turned into an appetizer for flesh hungry monsters. She shouldn't hope for more than that. She can’t hope for more than that.

*

It’s two weeks after the dead have risen, and Annalise has officially decided that they need to go out scavenging. They’ve lasted for longer than anyone expected on water in bowls and granola bars, but their supplies are both nearly empty. Either they get supplies now, or they die. It’s as simple as that. 

“Are you insane?!”

Of course, try explaining that to everyone else in the house.

“We just watched someone get eaten yesterday, and you want to go out now?! Did you see the way that zombie just put the entire head into his mouth and...and...” Asher breaks off, turning an unpleasant shade of green.

“If we take enough weapons, we should be okay,” Annalise says. “There’s safety in numbers, and we’ll be able to fight off anyone that comes after us.” 

“But -”

“Let me rephrase that. We will be going outside, we will be getting supplies, and we will be doing it in a calm and orderly fashion. Our only other option is to stay here, kill each other over the remaining food and water we have left, and then die slowly and painfully.” 

“She’s right,” Laurel says, although she looks like she wants to vomit. “We have to go.” 

Bonnie throws a quick look at Frank, who does not seem happy with Laurel’s sudden determination. She has to admit, she’d miss Laurel if she died. Out of everyone, Laurel’s been the one who’s held her shit together the most. Plus, Frank’ll get really upset if she dies and Bonnie just doesn’t have the time to talk him out of a slump.

“Half of us will go to get supplies, the other half will stay here,” Annalise says. “I will go, as will Bonnie, Mr. Millstone, Ms. Sutter, and Mr. Gibbins.”

Relief hits Bonnie first. At least, whatever happens, she’ll be able to have Annalise’s back. Then it’s drowned out by the fact that they will all actually be going outside. 

Outside.

Where the man eating zombies are. 

Shit.

*

It takes two hours to get their supplies ready, pry everybody away from the house, and finally get on their way. They’re only going to a small connivance store a few blocks away from the house, but they are plied with weapons. At this point, Bonnie’s almost more worried about Asher handling a gun than the zombies.

“Are you sure Asher was the best choice?” Bonnie whispers to Annalise as they creep through the streets. 

Annalise glares at her, and Bonnie remembers that Annalise never liked having her orders questioned on the best of days, and probably even less so now. 

After a second though, Annalise sighs and says, “I thought about Ms. Castillo, but I needed Frank to guard the house and he would have been useless if I had taken her with us.” 

It’s a good point. Frank had been a rock since everything happened: teaching them how to use guns, guarding the house, finding a bat for Bonnie to hit with since she absolutely sucked at using a gun. But if he thought Laurel was in danger, his head would be in five different places at once. (Figuratively, not literally. Well, maybe literally as well once the zombies got to him.) 

“Good point,” Bonnie says. She falls back slightly to make sure that nothing sneaks up on Annalise from behind. The last thing they need is to have her be attacked by zombies. They lose their leader, and they might has well just start building their coffins now.

“How much longer is this going to take?” Rebecca whispers to Bonnie. She’s gripping her gun so tightly Bonnie’s afraid she’ll shoot herself in the foot. “I thought she said this store was only a little bit away.”

“We’re close,” Bonnie hisses back. “And maybe you should have thought about all this before your boyfriend caved in Sam’s head.”

“Oh yeah, because we totally had this planned out,” Rebecca snaps. “And don’t pretend that you aren’t glad that Sam’s gone too.”

This is so shocking that Bonnie actually turns to face Rebecca. “What are you talking about?”

“You and Annalise,” Rebecca shrugs. “I’ve seen the way you look at her. Everyone else might think you had a crush on Sam, but I know better. I used to...” Rebecca lowers her eyes to the ground for a minute. “Anyways, I know how you feel.”

“This is the not the time to have a heart to heart,” Bonnie says. “And even if it was, I would rather bash my own brains in with this bat than have this conversation with you.”

“Hey-” Rebecca starts, but she is cut off by seeing a store at the end of the road. “Oh awesome, we’re finally here.”

It’s a small connivance store, connected to a gas station. Bonnie remembers stopping to fill up her car there, before her life went crazy. Still, if other scavengers didn’t get to it before their group, then there might be enough food inside to hold them for a few more weeks. 

They walk quickly to the store, weapons tense in their hands. Bonnie looks around at the guns everyone else is holding, and feels incompetent. She swears that when she gets back to Annalise’s house, she’s making Frank work with her until she can finally aim a gun properly. 

The store looks like an frenzied mob ran through it, which probably actually happened. Most of the refrigerated glass doors are broken, with the remaining goods inside them spoiling and melting. One huge fridge is a pool of melted ice cream, all the food dye mixing together to form an unappealing moldy black. The smell almost knocks out Bonnie, and she sees Rebecca raise her shirt to cover her nose and mouth.

The dried goods are mostly gone too - whatever remains is lying on the floor with its packaging broken. Still, this is their only option for now. No one wants to scavenge any farther, and a little food is better than no food.

They start to move through the store, picking up whatever food looks salvageable. Rebecca finds a few boxes of unopened ramen, while Asher finds packages of candy in the corner and immediately starts filling his backpack with them. Wes and Annalise move methodically through the remaining drinks, taking whatever isn’t leaking or broken. Bonnie is filling her backpack with gum (with the water running low, everyone’s breath is horrific), and then she hears it. 

A low groan coming from the front of the store. 

Bonnie drops her backpack and picks up her bat with trembling hands. She doesn’t want to do this, she doesn’t want to do this, oh God she really doesn’t want to do this. She doesn’t want to get within twenty feet of a zombie, let alone actually get close enough to take a swing at it. Before she can move, a shot goes off and the zombie falls. Bonnie turns around to see Annalise standing there, her gun in her hands. 

Annalise turns to everyone else, who seem frozen. “We’re going. Now.” 

“We should go through the back,” Wes says. “They’ll be attracted to the sound of your gun and come to the front of the store.”

Annalise just nods, and everyone gets ready to go. Just as they start to walk to the back of the store, Bonnie hears another groan. She instinctively turns out to see what’s happening, and when she does, she drops her baseball bat.

Sam is standing in the front of the store. 

His face has shredded skin hanging off, his arms are covered in blood, and his eyes have a new look in them. A hungry look.

For a moment there is utter silence. Bonnie looks back to see, as she always does, how Annalise will process the situation. Annalise stares at the thing that was her husband, her mouth trembling and her eyes indescribable. Next to Bonnie, Rebecca lets out of a muffled sob. 

Sam groans, and the silence breaks. 

Everyone turns in sync to run for the back of the store, only to hear even more moans coming from there. 

“Oh God, oh God, oh God,” Rebecca whimpers.

“There’s less of them up front. We need to get up there,” Wes says. “Now.” 

“Are you crazy?” Asher hisses. “You want to go up against the guy who knows that you murdered him? I’d rather take my chances with the swarm in the back.”

“Sam doesn’t know we murdered him. Zombies don’t have brain functions,” Wes says, obviously trying to keep his calm.

However, Bonnie isn’t so sure that Wes is right. Sam’s eyes don’t hold the blank look she’s seen in the eyes of the other zombies. She wonders if she’s just panicking, but she thinks she sees a hint of his old shrewdness there. 

Before she can say anything, Annalise walks briskly past her, going as fast as she can without outright running. Her gun is in her hands, and she takes aim and shoots off a round in Sam’s direction. Bonnie can see that her hands, for the first time since this entire apocalypse happened, are trembling. It’s no surprise to Bonnie that when she turns to look at Sam, she sees bullet holes everywhere in his body but his head. 

Sam lets out an unearthly moan that sounds more like a roar, and lunges at Annalise. Bonnie instinctively puts herself between the two, swinging her bat. It’s a blur, but she hears something crack, and Sam moaning again. When she straightens up, she sees that one of Sam’s arms is hanging uselessly by his side, disconnected from his shoulder.

Sam stops moving for a second, and that’s when Bonnie lowers the bat slightly, unsure if the man she’s known and practically lived alongside for eight years is going to attack her again. She gazes into his eyes, trying to see if there’s still some small part of Sam that is left, if he knows exactly what he’s trying to do to them. As she looks, Sam suddenly moves faster than she would have thought possible. 

He tries to lunge around her again, going for Annalise, but Bonnie sticks herself firmly in his path. She swings the bat again but it barely hits him this time. Sam’s good arm swings out in response to the bat. His hand connects with her head, sending her flying. She tries to brace herself, but the hit was too great, and she ends up crashing into the only refrigerated glass door that wasn’t shattered yet. 

As Bonnie lies in the debris, glass cutting into her body and her world going black, she thinks that sometimes, her life would be a whole hell of a lot easier if she didn’t love Annalise.


	2. Zombie AU: Part 2

It’s forty eight hours after her encounter with Sam that Bonnie wakes up. 

The first thing she notices is that she’s in Annalise’s room, lying on her bed. The second is that she feels like someone took her bat from her, and then proceeded to beat her with it. For a second, she thinks that’s what happens until she remembers Sam and the look in his eyes.

Annalise. 

Annalise was his target. Bonnie had only been in the way. Annalise was the one he had really wanted. With her unconscious, had Sam been able to attack? 

Bonnie slowly tries to rise out of the bed, biting her lip to hold back whimpers of pain that come when she moves her body. She tries to slide out of bed when she realizes that walking all the way to find someone clearly isn’t going to happen. Hell, actually making it to the door isn’t going to happen. 

She slides to the floor and resolves to stay there, in too much pain to move to the door or back to the bed. She lies for an hour until Rebecca comes in and finds her there.

“What the hell are you doing?” Rebecca asks, staring at her. 

“Making incredibly stupid decisions,” Bonnie answers. “Get me off this floor.” 

Rebecca helps her up and back into the bed, which only makes Bonnie nearly scream with pain about five times. Once she’s settled and back in bed, Bonnie asks what happened.

“It was insane,” Rebecca says. Bonnie realizes that the girl has cuts and scratches all over her face, and a huge bruise on her neck. “You fell into the fridge and shattered the door, and you were bleeding out pretty bad, so Annalise picks up your bat and just smacks Sam out of the way. She’s trying to get you out of the fridge and the rest of us were trying to hold back the zombies that were coming in from the back of the store. Asher finally got to you and just picked you up, and we all got of the store.”

Bonnie tries to block out the image of Asher carrying her out of the store, princess style.

“Then we had to use a different path back to the house, because by the time we were working on losing the zombie horde that was coming after us.”

“Including Sam?” Bonnie asks.

“No, he slipped off in the middle of everything.” 

“Shit.”

“Yeah.” For a moment, Bonnie thinks that Rebecca also knows that something about Sam is unusual, that he still has his old memories and that he still is going to come after them, determined to keep his vendetta going. Then Rebecca shakes her head and continues.

“So we finally managed to get back to the house, where Michaela and Frank picked out all the glass and sewed you up.” 

“It feels like they did a really crappy job of it.” Bonnie said, wincing.

“You should just be lucky they actually fixed you up.” Rebecca said. “You were pretty out of it. We weren’t sure if you had lost too much blood...”

“So you put me up here and just decided to wait to see if I lived or died?” 

“Next time we’ll put you in the basement.” Rebecca said, leaning back in her chair. She pauses, and then says, “Annalise was really angry.”

Bonnie tries to seem like she doesn’t care that much, but she can tell that Rebecca isn’t fooled.

“Really?”

“Yeah. You should have seen her face when she saw Frank and Michaela trying to patch you up. I thought she was going to go find Sam all by herself.”

“Ah.” Bonnie bites on her lip to hide a smile, and then stops a second later, as she accidentally reopens a cut. “Wait, Annalise didn’t actually go out looking for Sam right?”

“Nah, Frank managed to convince her to stick around to see if you’d be okay. She was pissed though. I’ve never seen her that angry.”

Rebecca hasn’t been around Annalise long enough to know that Annalise’s worry and anger are intertwined. Whenever she thought she was going to lose a big case, whenever she thought Sam was cheating on her, that was when Annalise would inevitably lose her calm. Bonnie knows she shouldn’t be so elated that Annalise was worried enough to try and go look for Sam herself, but she still can’t help but be a little happy. 

Rebecca grabs a bottle from the nightstand, shaking it. “Anyways, want some aspirin?” She pours a few pills into Bonnie’s hand. “It’s probably not strong enough, but it’s the only thing we have right now. Kind of hoping Annalise decides to raid a hospital next for any morphine.” 

“I look that bad?”    
“Let’s just say that if I was in your shoes, I would’ve been hoping to be unconscious for at least a few weeks.” Rebecca gets up, stretching. 

“Thanks for the sympathy.” Bonnie says drily.

“No problem. Now I’ve got to go spread the happy news that you’re awake and alive.” As she leaves the room, she pauses for a minute and turns back. “Don’t worry, I’ll tell Annalise first.” 

Bonnie tries to raise her middle finger, but the second she raises her hand, she feels a blinding pain.

Maybe Rebecca was on to that morphine thing after all.

*

It’s five hours after Bonnie’s conversation with Rebecca, when she wakes up from a nap to find Annalise staring down at her.

All in all, it’s not a bad way to wake up, although it is a bit startling. Bonnie jumps, and then winces, feeling pain everywhere.

“You scared me,” she says. Annalise continues to stare down at her, her face impassive.

Bonnie shifts slightly, trying to sit up. When she looks up at Annalise again, she sees her boss’ face begin to shift and twist, emotion flickering over it despite her best attempts at control.

“What the hell did you think you were doing?!”

Bonnie has seen Annalise chew out enough clients in her lifetime to know that this is about to get very ugly very fast. 

“I was trying to protect you.”

“By doing something so stupid and insane that...” Annalise pauses, clearly trying to get her emotions in control and clearly failing. “We all nearly died because of your stunt. The time we spent pulling you out of the glass was time we could have spent escaping.” Annalise leans down, fury in her eyes. 

“Sam was going to kill you,” Bonnie hears her voice getting smaller and smaller, and for the first time, doubts that maybe Annalise was angry because she was worried. Maybe she was angry because Bonnie, once again, screwed everything up for her. “I was just trying to -”

“I do not care what you thought you were doing. You did not save my life. What you actually did nearly cost everyone their lives,” Annalise takes a minute and then continues. “You are to remain in the house. You will not be coming on another one of the supply runs with me. Ever.” 

On one hand, that’s just fine with Bonnie, who has no desire to ever run into Sam again. But then she wonders who will put themselves between Annalise and Sam the next time they come across one another.

“Annalise -” 

“No.” It’s all Annalise says before she turns and storms out of the room.

Bonnie sits there, tears welling up and her flesh searing with pain from the cuts, wondering how she managed to screw everything up again. All she’s ever wanted is to be on Annalise’s side, and all she’s ever done for her is make everything worse. 

*

It’s a week after Annalise yells at her, when Bonnie loses whatever remains of her pride and tells Rebecca about Annalise’s disgust with her. She can’t help but hope for a little sympathy. Isn’t she entitled to just one sympathetic ear?

“So you saved her life, and you can’t even get a ‘Good job’ out of her? I’d say you should give up the crush.” 

Apparently not.

Rebecca is sitting with Bonnie, leafing through a torts textbook. She’s been assigned to help take care of Bonnie for the next few days and make sure she doesn’t open a stitch or fall out of bed again. Although most of her job has been consisting of getting things that Bonnie asks of her, due to the lawyer’s boredom.

“Once again, I didn’t ask your opinion on this.” Bonnie says, trying to focus on the history of Middleton’s lawyers. It’s impossible, because Middleton’s lawyers are very, very boring compared to zombies.

“I’m just saying, you went above and beyond for this woman, annnnnnnd....you got chewed out. I mean, you put yourself between her and her undead husband. You risked death for her. There’s not much more you can do to try and win her over.” Rebecca tosses aside her textbook, looking speculative. “Dude, do you think she still has a thing for Sam?” 

Bonnie really wishes that someone else had been assigned to watch her.

“Like maybe she still had feelings for the human Sam, and so she doesn’t want you to go and bust his head open.” Rebecca chuckles. “I’ll bet she wants to jump his undead bones.”

Really, she’d take Frank, Michaela, hell, she’d even rather have Asher watching her right now.

“Can you get me another book?” Bonnie asks, trying to keep her voice even. 

“Like what?” Rebecca asks, snapping out of her fantasies of an undead Sam and Annalise. 

“Anything on legal aid.” 

“Ugh.” Rebecca gets up, the epitome of pouting. “I hate looking for those books. Law textbooks are all the same - way too huge with really tiny print and boring as hell. I’d almost prefer crushing zombie skulls to this.” 

“No you wouldn’t.” 

“Yeah, you're right. Might do something stupid and fall through a glass door.” Rebecca grins at Bonnie before disappearing out the door. 

“Idiot,” Bonnie mutters even though she knows the girl can’t hear it, wondering if Annalise has stuck her with Rebecca just to annoy her. 

She waits for Rebecca to come back, expecting it to be a few minutes later. After a half hour she gets impatient. After an hour she begins to get worried. After two hours have passed, Bonnie hauls herself out of bed.

She pushes her way through the hallway, palms flat against the wood for traction. It still takes several minutes for her to even get to the staircase, and when she arrives there she has to sit down. 

From her perch on the top step, she can see that something is seriously wrong. Organized chaos is ruling the Keating house, as Michaela is rushing back and forth with supplies, mumbling to herself while Laurel and Frank talk in hushed voices in a corner. Rebecca and Wes are debating between themselves, while Connor and the Oliver kid (Bonnie still hasn’t figured out why he’s here) just watch. 

“What are you doing B?” 

Bonnie turns to see Asher behind her, his arms full of blankets. 

“What’s going on?” 

At Bonnie’s question Asher’s face falls, and he looks down at the ground. A knot begins to grow in Bonnie’s stomach, twisting and turning itself into a tangled mess.

“Professor Keating...” He breaks off. “Maybe I should go get Frank-” He barely moves before Bonnie grabs his arm. Her eyes are wide with panic.

“Just tell me Asher. Please.”

Asher hesitates again, and Bonnie knows it’s horrible. Asher normally never shuts his mouth, unless he has to be the bearer of bad news. That, combined with the fact that Annalise isn’t in the middle of the scene downstairs, instructing and snapping at everyone, makes the knot in Bonnie’s stomach grow ten sizes larger.

“We went out for supplies again, to the grocery store a few blocks from here. While we were there we ran into zombies again and...”

“Sam was with them, wasn’t he?” She doesn’t really even need Asher to answer. In her gut, she knows that he was there. 

“He started moaning and more zombies started coming... We kept shooting but there were so many. We started running for the exit and we all got split up.” Asher lowers his head, looking shamefaced. “I made it to the front of the store and hid outside. Wes and Rebecca came around from the back. Professor Keating didn’t.”

Bonnie lets go of Asher’s arm. 

“We looked for her, I swear. But there were so many zombies that if she didn’t get out of the store with us... I’m sorry.”

Bonnie feels strangely lightheaded. She sits in the stair, feeling as though her world’s gone off kilter. It feels like she’s about to fall down the stairs, even though she knows she’s sitting firmly on the top step.

“We’re not sure it’s safe to stay here anymore. AK was the one with the plan on how to live here. So we’re going to pack up Frank and Connor’s cars, and we’re all going to find a new place. This place is abandoned, but maybe the military set up a safe zone somewhere el- ”

“You’re just leaving her?” 

“Bonnie, she’s not here anymore. We -”

“She was in the store. She could have been hiding in the aisles or a storage center, and you just left her to die.” Bonnie hears her voice growing in anger. She sees Laurel and Frank finally looking up at her, but she doesn’t care anymore.

“When were you going to tell me about this? After we were already traveling out of the city, you fucking cowards?”

“B-”

“Bonnie.” Bonnie looks to see Frank kneeling by her. 

“Don’t, Frank.” She puts her hands over her face, trying to ward off the words she knows are coming.

Frank tries to take her hands but she tears them away. “Bonnie, if I thought there was any proof that Annalise might still be alive, I would go help her in a heartbeat.” 

Bonnie feels her resolve breaking down. She knows that out of everyone, only Frank shares the loyalty she feels to Annalise. Annalise found them both when they were nothing, took them in and made them an essential part of her life. There’s a lot of things about Frank that Bonnie dislikes, but one of the things she loves about him is that he would put his life on the line for Annalise if he needed to. 

If Frank thinks Annalise is dead, then she might actually be dead.

Bonnie feels the tears coming, and then Frank’s arms are around her, trying to draw her into an embrace. Through watery eyes, Bonnie seems him yanked back by Rebecca, who wraps an arm around her and lifts her up. She helps Bonnie back to her room, where she sits with her on the bed as Bonnie bursts into tears.

*

Ten minutes after she finishes crying, Bonnie stands up and makes the extremely stupid, moronic decision to go after Annalise.

“What, are you crazy?” 

Rebecca apparently agrees that this is an incredibly stupid decision.

“She could still be alive,” Bonnie says, limping around the room, stuffing supplies into a backpack and trying to remember where she left her damn bat. Oh right, it’s still on the floor of a gas station after Sam implaed her.

“Bonnie, I was there. The entire place was crawling with zombies. There is no way she could still be alive.”

“You don’t know Annalise. If there was a way, any way, that she could survive, then she took it. She might be stuffed in a closet or covered in zombie guts or, I don’t know, in the ceiling somewhere, but there is definitely still a chance that she’s alive.” 

“And what if she’s not?” Rebecca’s voice is quiet now. “What if you’re wrong and she got bit and you run into her?”

Bonnie is still for a minute, then she takes a deep breath. “Then I’ll deal with that when it happens.”

“You mean you’ll stand there as she starts chomping into you so you can run around with her in all your dumbass zombie glory.”

“I won’t just stand there,” Bonnie says, swinging the bag up around her shoulders. 

“So you’ll bash Annalise’s brains in?” 

“I’ll run. It’s worked so far.” She doesn’t mention that she can barely walk, let alone run, since Sam tried to kill her, but she knows that Rebecca can see it clearly enough for herself.

Rebecca mutters something that indicates how dubious she is about that plan, then leaves the room. Bonnie thinks that she’s gone to get Frank, to tell him all about Bonnie’s plan and make him keep her in the house. But when she comes back, she’s by herself and holding a gun out to Bonnie.

“Take this. I know you’re shitty with it, but you’ve got to defend yourself somehow,” she hesitates, and then brings her other hand out from behind her back. Bonnie recoils when she sees what she’s holding. 

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.”

“Listen, we both know what a crap shot you are. You need something to swing, and this is the closest thing we have to a bat.”

In her hands is the golden justice statue, the one that originally killed Sam, right before the whole world went to hell.

Bonnie hesitates, but Rebecca thrusts it into her hands.

“Take it. If you don’t, then I’m going to get Frank and tell him where you’re going.” 

Bonnie scowls but packs it along in her backpack anyway. 

“Hey, if you’re going to pull off the zombie, lesbian version of Romeo and Juliet, that’s your problem. But I’m not going to have your death on my hands. At least now you have a chance.” 

There’s probably only a 1% of this plan actually working.

And yet, here Bonnie is, about to go out and get killed for the woman who hates her.

Sometimes, love just fucking sucks.


	3. Zombie AU: Part 3

It’s two hours after Bonnie has left the Keating house, and she’s pretty sure she’s lost her damn mind.

Since she’s out in the middle of a zombie apocalypse, hobbling around and clutching a gun she has no idea how to use, she’s pretty sure the answer is a resounding “yes”. 

To add to the insanity, she knows that Sam is out here somewhere, waiting for her. He wants Annalise the most, she knows, but she doubts that he’ll be disappointed if he gets to attack anyone associated with his wife. Besides, he nearly killed her last time; Bonnie knows he won’t hesitate to finish the job.

She makes her way between buildings, clutching the gun like it’s a life preserver instead of a useless tool. Thanks to her injuries, it takes hours for the normally simple trip to the store Rebecca had directed her to. She keeps stumbling, unable to stay on her own feet. Her body is sore and she knows she’s putting herself through too much, too soon, but it’s not as though she has time to stop for a break.

Besides, where would she even stop? Next to the decapitated zombie head? Or the abandoned shotgun lying on the street? Or the...thing that she's pretty sure is the lower intestine (of a human or a zombie, she doesn’t want to know). If she stops to give herself a rest, then she knows that she’ll be an appetizer for any flesh craving psychos wandering around.

Of course, if she really wanted to avoid zombies, she wouldn’t think about going to a grocery store which is currently crawling with them. 

Literally. When she arrives she sees that they’re smashed up against the grocery’s windows, doors, walls. But still more zombies keep walking up, moaning and throwing themselves against one another, clawing at the glass and cement, trying to get in. 

“Fuck,” Bonnie whispers. Rebecca wasn’t lying - if it was anyone else but Annalise, Bonnie would immediately think they were dead. Still, she has to hold on to the hope that her boss is alive and hiding somewhere. Annalise has faced down some of the most brilliant minds in the country, she has to have been able to outwit a few organ chewing nitwits, right? 

Honestly, Bonnie’s just hoping that she can get past the organ chewing nitwits as well. They’ve surrounded the whole store, making it impossible to get in through any doors or windows. Unless she’s got something big enough to take out a swarming horde of zombies in one move...

She looks around and her attention is caught by one of the supply trucks at the edge of the store’s parking lot. It must have been pulling in for a delivery right when the universe decided to fuck everything up and suddenly raise the motherfucking dead. 

“So we’re gonna use that truck, right?”

Bonnie turns so fast that she feels the stitches in her side break open. 

“Fuck,” she says, looking at the woman in front of her. “Rebecca, what the hell are you doing here?”

“Funny story. I was sitting there, trying to come up with a lie to tell Frank when he started asking where you were. And then I realized that he was not going to buy anything I told him. And I realized that he’d probably be pretty pissed off at you, and since you weren’t there, he’d just take it all out on me.” 

“Right, of course. So you came to find me - facing death by zombies - instead of just letting Frank yell at you for a while?”

“Well that, and I bet Asher twenty dollars that you were gay for Annalise. For some weird reason, he won’t take my word on it and wants proof.”

“Imagine that.” Bonnie turned back to the store, watching zombies walk into each other and moan in complaint. 

“I’m pretty sure he thinks that after your night with him, you’d be exclusively into dudes.”

“He told you about that?”

“He told everyone about that. Then he made us all swear he wouldn’t tell you.” 

“I’m gonna feed him to Sam,” Bonnie muttered, beginning to inch her way towards the truck. Rebecca followed.

“Can we not mention the creepy and murderous husband of the love of your life? I don’t like thinking that he could be around here.” Rebecca’s eyes flit rapidly over the landscape, trying to find any homicidal, cannibalistic psychology professors.

“Once again, why did you come here?”

“Look, do you know how to hotwire a truck?”

Bonnie’s silent.

“Great. Then until I get that thing running, I’d stop criticizing my life choices. Also, if I get that thing running, then you’ve gotta make out with Annalise in front of Asher for me.” 

Bonnie thinks it’s pretty sad that this is what her life has come to.

*

“Are you sure you know how to do this?” Bonnie’s clutching the steering wheel, making imprints into its plastic with her nails. She’s not exactly sure what Rebecca’s doing on the floor of the truck, but she hears wires breaking and shifting metal.

“Look, this is how I made my money before I got into drugs.” 

“Not exactly something I’d brag about.” Bonnie mutters.

“I am a master at this. It’s just...been a while.”

“It’s been a quarter-hour. Seriously, I’m giving you two more minutes and then I’m going to find a new way in.”

“Yeah okay, you just waltz up to the mass of zombies and tell them that you’d like to get in to talk to your weird crush. I’m sure they’ll be sympathetic before they eat your -” She’s cut off by a roar, and pops up from the floor. “Told you I could do it. Now let’s go run down some zombies.” 

Right. In concept, the idea sounded reasonable. Smash the truck through the mob, crush all the zombies while in a safe, metal space. In execution though...Bonnie had never driven a truck before, and she wasn’t even sure if it would stand up to the force of a zombie horde. 

“Stop being so chickenshit. Here, just watch me.” 

Rebecca, apparently, had so such qualms. She also - Bonnie learned in the first minute of giving her the wheel - had no clue how to drive a truck either.

In the end, Bonnie opened more stitches, Rebecca was slammed face first into the wheel, and zombie guts were dripping down their window. However, the horde had either limped away or been smashed to the pavement.

Rebecca leaned back in her chair, clearly satisfied with herself. She wiped the blood running from her cut mouth.

“All in all, that could have gone worse.”

Bonnie got up from the floor, where she had been flung after slamming her head on the dashboard. She could feel the blood steadily running down her face.

“Speak for yourself, you fucking manic.” 

Rebecca opened the door and slid down, still grinning. Bonnie waited a minute, attempting to make sure she could move without vomiting before opening her door. Rebecca helped her down, letting the lawyer lean against her as they walked towards the store.

“So, where should we start?” Rebecca asked, leading Bonnie through the doorway. The sliding glass doors were open, their attempts to close blocked by a lone zombie leg sitting in the middle of their path.

“How the hell should I know?” Bonnie asked. “You were the one here when Annalise went missing.”

“Yeah, but I’m not the one with an encyclopedic knowledge of Annalise Keating. I know where she last was -” Rebecca pointed to the back of the store. “But I don’t know what happened from there.”

Bonnie took a deep breath, trying to control her anxiety. “Okay, where did you see her last?”

“Me, Wes, Asher, and Keating were all getting supplies and about to leave through the back door. We were making our way back there -” as she spoke, Rebecca helped Bonnie limp to the back of the store, “but we hadn’t reached the exit before Sam found us.”

Rebecca bit down on her lip, looking guilty. “Asher just panicked and ran for the front of the store. Wes grabbed me and we bolted for the back because it was closer. I swear I thought Annalise was right behind us, but -”

“She would have tried to get Asher,” Bonnie said. “She wouldn’t have wanted to leave him to Sam.” 

“Really?” 

“I’m not saying she would have followed Asher all the way to the front, but I bet she tried to stop him initially. That’s how she got separated from you.” Bonnie paused, trying to think. “Once she realized it would have been impossible to get to Asher without getting bit, she would have tried to find a different exit. But if you guys didn’t see her, then she didn’t get out, which means that she figured out she couldn’t leave, and hid instead.”

“So basically...we’ve got to search the whole fucking store.” Rebecca rolled her eyes to the ceiling. “Great.”

“She would have gone someplace that Sam couldn’t have reached...” Bonnie said, her eyes roaming around the store.

“Then something had to have gone wrong.” Rebecca said. “Or else she would have gotten out of here and gone home by now.”

That was what Bonnie was afraid of. She tried to avoid the image of Annalise with blank zombie eyes, moaning. She shook her head, but the moaning still continued. She turned to Rebecca, who looked back at her wide-eyed. 

“You hear that?” Rebecca whispered.

Fear coursed through Bonnie’s veins, until she realized that something was different about this moaning. It was filled with suffering and pain. It sound human, not like the dull, hollow moans that were a zombie’s form of communication. 

Bonnie moved to follow the moans, but Rebecca stood still.

“Are you insane?” She hissed to Bonnie. “Do you want to get eaten?”

Bonnie wordlessly untangled herself from Rebecca and followed the sound, until she came to a toppled shelf. It was just inches from the ground, so Bonnie could barely see what was inside it, even as she lay on the floor. 

“Hello?” Bonnie said softly, staring into the darkness. 

Dark, warm eyes suddenly came out of the shadows.

Bonnie’s breath caught.

“Annalise?”

**Author's Note:**

> This will be at least a multi-part AU, so don't worry, there's still more to come.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
